


Would You Leave Me If I Told You What I've Done

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence can't help shake the feeling that her friend is hiding something from her a year of being avoided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Florence checks the time on her phone. She was standing unshaded in the midday LA sun, outside Isa’s studio. She was supposed to be here by now. She decided to call Isa but as soon as it started dialling she could see Isa turning onto the street and quickly pulling up in front of Florence.

Florence felt relief that her tiny friend was here. It had been three months. She hadn’t seen her in three whole months; although the last time she saw her it seemed as if Isa couldn’t concentrate on anything. She was constantly checking her phone, checking the the time and looked as if she was on the verge of tears at all times. Before that time it had been another four months, and even then, it was brief.

She couldn’t help but worry about her; as much as she tried not to. She knew she shouldn’t. It had been months, just over a year even, since Isa had decided to live permanently in LA. They needed distance. Isa’s logic had been that if she wasn’t around as much then it wouldn’t be as hard for them to not be together. They couldn’t ruin their friendship; or that what the reason Florence had believed, but the weirder Isa had acted since that time, the more she suspected there might be another reason.

Isa got out from her car quickly and rushed towards Florence. “Florence! I am so sorry! This morning had been completely chaotic.” She said, rushing towards her friend. She gave her a grin once they were standing opposite each other before wrapping her arms around her tightly. “I’ve missed you so much Flossie.”

“I’ve missed you too, my little machine.” Florence whispered, placing a kiss on the top of Isa’s head as she returned the tight hug. “I can’t believe it’s been so long. And how much weight have you lost?!” Florence asked, grinning as she removed her arms from around Isa’s much smaller waist.

Isa felt her cheeks go red and she tried to form a sentence. “I…er…I don’t know. Been hiking a lot, you know?” Isa replied, giving Florence as good a smile as she could as she felt herself getting nervous.

Florence smiled back at her as they walked into the studio but she still couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something Isa wasn’t telling her.

*

They spent four hours in the studio, although Isa was better this time, she still wasn’t like her old self.

“Isa, are you okay?” Florence asked after they’d been sitting in silence for five minutes while Isa mixed things on the mac.

Isa leaned her head towards Flo as she quickly finished tweaking a beat before turning around fully. “Huh?”

“Isa, you’ve been distracted again all afternoon. You were like this last time. What’s gotten into you? Is it…is it being around me?” She asked, nervously.

“What? Oh, no Florence! It’s not you, I promise. Please don’t think that. I just…It’s been a little hectic lately.” She admitted, looking down at her feet.

“What’s been going on Iz? You look exhausted, and you’re not even wearing heels today.” She pointed out.

Isa shrugged at her, hating herself for lying to Florence. She would tell her; just not right now. “I’ve just not been sleeping much, been up every hour lately.”

Florence frowned at her. “Why have you been up every hour?”

Isa felt herself blush. Shit she thought. She tried to think of an answer that wasn’t the real reason. “Insomnia’s bad again.” She lied, quietly.

“Is that the reason?” Flo asked, quieter than before; matching Isa’s level. “I spoke to Jeremy.”

Isa’s head shot up. No she thought no no no no no. That couldn’t be how she found out. “W-what did…what did he say?”

Florence sighed looking down at her fidgeting hands. “That he’s the only person you’ve really seen or spoken to since before the last time I saw you.” Florence looked back up to Isa and reached the short distance over to hold Isa’s hands in her own. “Isa, what is really wrong? Please tell me. You can tell me anything and I will help you; I promise.”

Isa looked into Florence’s eyes. She could still feel her heart swelling as she looked into them. Over a year and she was still in love with her big ginger. But Isa didn’t need to say that out loud because she knew that Florence still knew; just like how she knew Florence was still in love with her. But that wasn’t what she needed to talk to Florence about.

She tried to phrase it in her brain but I was going blank. She took a deep breath thinking it was just better to start talking but she was distracted by her phone buzzing. It was a text from Jeremy. She glanced over it quickly. No no no no no! Shit!

“Florence, I have to go.” She said, Reading the text properly and standing up. “I’m so, so sorry. I promise I will explain to you what’s going on. I promise but I really have to go.” She stood quickly, leaning forward to kiss Florence’s soft cheek before picking her bag up and heading to the door. “I’m really sorry, Flo.” She said once again before running to her car and driving home as quickly as she could.

What the hell was that?! Florence thought angrily as she sat there, still shocked by Isa’s quick departure. She didn’t know what to do with herself. She saved the files on Isa’s computer before walking out of the studio. There was no way Isabella was getting away with running away from her feelings again. She decided she was going to go to Isa’s and confront her. She was feeling angry when she started walking but after half an hour she realised she couldn’t be bothered to argue, instead she would simply try to comfort Isa as best as she could.

She finally got to Isa’s after another half an hour of walking and knocked lightly on the door.

“Jeremy, what did you forgot now-” Isa stopped as she saw opened the door to see Florence. “Flo?”

“Hi.” She said softly. “I just wanted to say before anything else, that I love you very much and I don’t want you to feel like you need to hide things from me for whatever reason. I’m not going to be mad at you Isa. I mean, is it someone new you’re dating?”

“No, I’m not dating. I-” Isa sighed and opened the door wider to let Florence in but Florence remained confused when Isa stopped her from walking in any further than the hallway.

“I think its best I explain here.”

Florence frowned, confused. She looked at Isa before seeing she was holding something in her hand. It looked almost like a walkie-talkie. Wait. Is that…

“This is hard for me to say, okay?” Isa took a deep breathe before looking up at Florence. “It’s a long story but I should start from the beginning.

“Okay, so I didn’t want to move here permanently and put this distance between us but I didn’t want to ruin what we had; the friendship that we had. I came out here completely heartbroken. I didn’t know how to get over you. I wasn’t sure I even wanted to but I thought I should try. Anyways, I slept with some guy. It was a one night stand and I have no idea who he is. I thought it would help but it just made me feel worse. And then couple months later I realised that I was getting sick,” Isa glanced nervously at Florence, “ and my period was late and-”

“Wait, what are you trying to say, Isa?” Florence asked, almost in disbelief. Surely she couldn’t of hidden this from Florence.

“I’m saying that…” Isa’s voice cracked but she tried to keep her composure. “I’m saying that I have a baby Florence.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence has to accept the bomb Isa just dropped on her while Isa fears the consequence of not having told her best friend.

“I’m saying that I have a baby Florence.” A few tears streaked down her cheeks. They were tears of both fear and relief. It felt good to finally tell her but she dreaded what Florence was going to think. “I’m so sorry, Florence. I’m sorry for not telling you. I’m so sorry for that.” She was cut off by Florence wrapping her arms tightly around Isa, trying to comfort her. Florence was still in massive shock but she didn’t want Isa to think she was going to turn her back on her when she seemed vulnerable right now.

“Shhh, it’s okay Isa.” She whispered. “Don’t apologise okay?” She said, stepping back to look at Isa. “I’m not mad. I’m a little hurt that you didn’t tell me but…what’s done is done and there’s no use getting angry over something that isn’t all too bad.”

Isa looked up at Florence frowning. “Who are you and what have you done with the totally irrational Florence that once cried because Tesco ran out of her favourite tea?” She joked.

Florence couldn’t help but laugh as gave Isa a sad smile. “I’m sorry you had to go through this on your own. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s okay, Jeremy’s been the best babysitter. And I didn’t tell you because I thought you’d hate me for sleeping with someone else.”

Florence nodded, understanding Isa’s reasons. “Does your family know?”

Isa nodded. “Yeah, they’ve been out to visit.”

“I’m glad you had them.” Florence smiled. “But I’m kind of sad I missed out on it all. Why did you have to rush off so quickly though?”

“Jeremy thought she was getting sick. She’ll probably be okay after her nap…speaking of which.” She looked down at the baby monitor in her hand and heard her starting to wake up. Isa looked up at Florence who was looking down at her, smiling and almost crying.

“She?” She asked.

Isa smiled back. “Yeah, she’s a she.” Isa said, with a little laugh.

“What’s her name?” Florence asked.

“Luna.”

Florence squealed as a big grin stretched across her face. “Isa! That’s so cute! Wait, how old is she?”

“Just turned 4 months…would you like to meet her?” Isa asked, shyly. Half of her knew Florence would never turn down an opportunity for baby cuddles but the other half was nervous that it would be too much for Florence in one day.

Florence nodded at Isa and then followed her through the house. “I need to get her milk quickly.” She said, leading them into the kitchen.

Florence stood and watched as Isa made up Luna’s milk like a pro while Florence busied herself by making tea for the both of them and taking it into the lounge where she waited for Isa. Isa came in and placed the monitor on the coffee table before turning to go to Luna with her milk in hand.

Florence sat, listening to Luna shuffling about through the baby monitor before she heard Isa go into her room.

“Hey monkey.” She heard Isa say; which was followed by squeals of delight from Luna. Florence found herself grinning as she listened. This would definitely take some getting used to; Isa Machine in mummy mode. She looked around the living room seeing that there were baby toys and books and clothes only a tiny human could fit into scattered around the room. She could see why Isa chose to talk in the hallway.

She heard Isa once again on the monitor talking in a voice Florence presumed she only saved for Luna for fear or ruining her badass reputation. “Someone’s here to see you monkey, make sure you give Florence lots of cuddles…and maybe don’t throw up down her like you did the first time Jeremy held you.” She said laughing to herself slightly.

She heard Isa’s voice fade from the monitor as she walked back through the house to Florence in the living room, carrying little Luna on her hip. Isa grinned at Florence as she stood in the doorway. Luna had one arm wrapped tightly around Isa as she buried her face in Isa’s chest, still sleepy.

“Look Luna,” Isa said, pointing to Florence with a grin, “it’s Flossie.” Luna turned her head, looking around the living room to a grinning Florence. Luna gave a shy smile before burying her face back in Isa’s chest. “Someone’s shy.” Isa laughed, walking to sit down on the sofa next to Florence, Luna still clinging to her. “Does Florence want to give you your milk?” She asked, looking at Luna with a loving smile.

“Please.” Florence said. “I want some cuddles.”

Luna moved from her mother’s arms into Florence’s, hesitantly at first as she was still tired and a bit shy, but after a minute or so she was happily lying in Florence’s arms securely as she had her milk.

Florence was quiet for a while as she watched Luna. Any hurt she had felt beforehand hand vanished once Luna was in her arms staring back up at her with big blue eyes to match Isa’s and she even had blonde hair; something Isa was extremely jealous of as she still carried out the mundane task of dying hers.

“She’s so beautiful Isa.” Florence whispered, smiling down at Luna, who was staring back up at her with her bright blue eyes as she quickly guzzled her milk.

“She’s gonna be a heartbreaker.” Isa agreed, a small laugh escaping her lips.

“I just…I just don’t understand why you couldn’t talk to me.” Florence said, feeling the hurt come back slightly.

Isa met Florence’s gaze and sighed. She couldn’t feel any guiltier if she tried. “I guess every time I thought I would tell you it just wasn’t the right time. I thought it would crush you. I thought that maybe you were still thinking that we had a shot and that once you found out about this then you wouldn’t think we would anymore.” Isa said sadly, looking back down at her hands.

“Do we…still have a shot?” Florence asked, cautiously and curiously.

Isa opened her mouth to answer her but was distracted by Luna who was now fussing in Florence’s arms. “Here, let me take her quick.” She said, reaching out to Luna. She took her and sat her up on her knee as she rubbed her back, burping her. She looked back up at Florence who was staring adoringly at Luna. Isa guessed that Florence had been distracted from her previous question; and she was thankful for it.

She didn’t know if they still had a shot. Could she make it work? Would it work? They’d been apart for so long it would almost be like getting to know each other again. And she wasn’t just thinking about herself now; she had Luna to think about. Luna was her biggest concern. She hadn’t dated anyone since she decided she was going to have her, she didn’t want Luna to get attached to someone only for them to leave her life. And as stressful as it was being a single parent, Isa loved spending all her time with her daughter. Sure, she missed being in the studio 24/7, but this was so much better; in a completely different way.

After a few minutes Isa held Luna up so she was standing, supported on Isa’s knees. Isa kept leaning forward with a long gasp before blowing raspberries on Luna’s stomach, making her squeal with delight. Florence sat closer to Isa, laughing along with them. It was nice, she thought, to see Isa this happy.

“Looks like somebody is feeling better.” Florence said, still laughing at Luna’s squeals.

Isa stopped for a second, turning to look a Flo. “Mhm, agreed. Looks like this little monkey was just missing mummy, weren’t you?” She asked, turning her attention back to her daughter, who was now distracted and reaching to grasp Florence’s necklace.

“Let me have another cuddle.” Florence begged, taking Luna back into her arms and sitting her on her knees so they were face to face. Luna reached for Florence’s big necklace and smiled with delight when Florence let her grab at it and turn it over in her hands as she looked at every detail of it.

“It’s nice seeing you like this.” Florence said softly.

Isa looked at Florence with a self-conscious smile.

“You’re so happy, and you’re obviously doing a good job.” Flo smiled.

“Sometimes I wonder if I am.” Isa said sadly.

Florence immediately turned from Luna back to Isa and frowned. “Isabella Janet Florentina Summers, do not doubt yourself. You are wonderful. I promise.”

Isa beamed at Florence, feeling her heart swell like it used to when she was around Florence. “I missed you.” She said.

“I missed you too.”

*

The pair spent the rest of the day playing with Luna and taking her to the park. Florence brought the immature side of Isa back out after demanding that she climb into one of the child swings while Luna watched on in a swing of her own dumbfounded, and to everyone’s amazement Isa managed to get in and out of one with much ease.

On their walk back home, Isa had spent most of the walk thinking back to Florence’s question earlier. Seeing Florence with Luna made her the happiest she’d been in a while, and she really did need the help with Luna if she wanted to go back to working more. She just needed to take it slow.

She looked over at Florence who was carrying Luna as she slept with her face buried in Florence’s chest with her arms clinging around her.

Florence looked at Isa who was smiling up at her and gently took her hand.

“Do you want to stay longer?” Isa asked as they walked through the front door.

“I’ve haven’t seen you in months you’ll be lucky to get rid of me.” Florence laughed, but quietened once she remembered Luna was still asleep in her arms.

“I should put her to bed.” Isa said, walking towards Florence. She carefully took Luna into her arms and shushed her small whines as she began to stir.

“Night gorgeous.” Florence whispered, kissing Luna’s cheek and smiling as she watched Isa turn to go and put Luna down. She joked before about Isa not being able to get rid of her but now Florence really didn’t want to be anywhere but here.

Florence wondered to the living room and sat down on the sofa feeling exhausted. She couldn’t believe how tired she was just from one day with Luna and even then it was technically only half a day. She had no idea how Isa managed. She felt extremely sad again thinking about how closed off Isa had made herself and all because she was scared of hurting Florence’s feelings. Florence couldn’t help but feel guilty.

Isa came back in and put the baby monitor on the coffee table once again.

“She’s down and I’m completely shattered but would you like some wine?” She asked.

“Definitely.”

“And do you want me to cook you something? I could make some pasta?” Isa offered.

Florence took one look at Isa and shook her head. “Nope, you are not doing anything else today apart from sitting down while I get the wine and order us some pizza.” Florence said, standing up in front of Isa. She placed her hands on Isa’s shoulders and smiled at her. “Sit down.” She kissed the top of Isa’s head before moving past her to go find the wine and order them some pizza.

 

They spent the evening watching bad romantic comedies, laughing and talking about everything each other had missed out on. It felt like it did before Isa left. They could both still feel the connection between them.

It took them a good five minutes to stop giggling after Florence described the nightmare that was JJ’s new girlfriend; comparing her to Regina George, and admitting that it got the point where Florence had in fact left a message on the girls home phone number saying that she was calling from the sexual health clinic and that it was urgent. Safe to say, JJ had seen a lot less of her after her mum listened to it.

Isa couldn’t control her laughing. “To be honest though Flo, I would do the same. I swear to go if Luna brings home any nightmare boyfriends or girlfriends they will face my wrath.” She giggled, already slightly tipsy from the wine.

“I think I would join you on that.” Florence said, nodding in approval.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they finished their slices of pizza.

“You know…we could still have a shot Flo.” Isa said quietly, before taking a sip of wine and keeping her gaze down.

“At us?” Florence asked, trying to hide her hope.

Isa nodded slowly before looking up at Florence. “I guess…it’s just-”

“It’s okay if you’re not ready Isa.” Florence said, cutting her off. She placed her hand over Isa’s and squeezed it gently. “I know that it’s been a while for you, and I know that you have more than yourself to think about now…but I would like to. I’d like to give it, us, a shot. I mean, I completely adore Luna and she’s not something that will scare me away. I really miss being with you, Isa. I miss having this. I know that Luna changes how we can be compared to how we were before, but I can adapt to that.” She smiled. She didn’t look anywhere but into Isa’s eyes as she tried to let Isa know that she was there for her and always would be no matter whether Isa wanted to be with her or not.

Isa nodded slowly again. “I want to give it a shot too.” Isa spoke slowly. “But…I need to take it slow. It’s just been a while since I’ve been with anyone and I don’t want to rush into things. I still need time to figure out how to balance everything. And I need you to understand that as much as you are my best friend and extremely important to me, Luna is my number one priority; always.”

“Always.” Florence smiled. “I think I can handle being second to that little monkey.” She laughed.

Isa laughed with her before looking down at her hand that was still enveloped by Florence’s.

“So…we’re dating now then?” Florence asked, looking for conformation.

“Yes darling, we are dating.” Isa said, unable to stop the grin that was pulling at her lips. She couldn’t help but be annoyed at herself for not telling Florence sooner.

“So…can I hug you now?” Florence asked.

“Yes, you can hug me Flossie.” Isa laughed.

Florence leaned in and wrapped her arms so tightly around Isabella, afraid that if she let go Isa wouldn’t be there anymore. She finally loosened her arms slightly and looked down at Isa, grinning at her little Machine. She placed a soft, gentle kiss on Isa’s cheek before hugging her tightly again.

-

Florence felt herself waking up. The blackness of her closed eyes slowly lightened up as she felt the sun shining on her through the open window. She kept her eyes shut and snuggled further into the bed trying to get comfier. But something was digging into her. No, something was poking her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes to see Luna’s bright blue eyes staring back at her as she babbled away whilst her hand did a mixture of holding Florence’s cheek and poking it.

Florence felt herself grin immediately and moved her weight onto her elbow as she smiled at Luna.

“Morning beautiful.” She smiled, holding Luna’s hand and giving it small kisses, much to Luna’s delight. “Where’s your mama?” She asked, still trying to get used to seeing and thinking of Isa in that way now.

“She’s right here.”

Florence turned and saw Isa standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a cup of tea in her hands.

“Morning.” Isa smiled.

Florence smiled back at her before getting distracted by Luna, who was trying to get her attention.

“She didn’t wake you up did she?” Isa asked, walking towards the bed and sitting on the edge, watching Florence and Luna play with each other.

“No…well, kind of but I don’t mind.” Florence said, distracted by Luna.

“I’m sorry; she normally comes into my bed in the mornings. I got back up to make tea but she refused to come with me.”

Isa couldn’t help but smile as she watched them together. Florence was tickling Luna making her squeal loudly with delight.

After a while Luna got distracted and reached to grab Florence’s hand, fiddling with the rings that she’d left on her fingers.

“She likes you, you know.” Isa said, before sipping her tea. “I think I might have competition for your attention.”

“There’s no competition.” Florence smiled. “Luna wins every time.” She joked.

Isa pretended to look hurt. “Asshole.” She whispered.

Florence covered Luna’s ears, faking a shocked expression. “Isabella Summers, watch your language!”

Isa laughed at her and leaned forward to place a kiss on Florence’s temple. “Shut up.” She grinned, placing another kiss on Flo’s cheek. “I’m going to make breakfast,” She announced, standing up and heading out the room, “and then I’m calling Jeremy because we are having a date night.” She said, over her shoulder as she walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Florence and Luna both watched her leave and turned to look at each other. “What do you reckon monkey, think I’ve got a good shot with your mama?” Florence whispered.

Luna just stared at her before breaking into a gummy grin as she reached forward and smushed Florence’s cheek.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence and Isa have their date night.

“Jeremy!” Florence shouted in delight as she ran and jumped into his arms the moment Isa opened the door to him.

“Hey girl, I haven’t seen you in forever.” He said frowning.

“Blame this one.” Florence laughed, pointing to Isa who just shrugged before walking into the lounge with Jeremy and Florence in tow.

“Okay, Luna is asleep. She should sleep fine. I should be back before her midnight feed but if not it’s all on the side in the kitchen. All her changing stuff is in her room, if she wakes up just-”

“Isa?” Jeremy said, cutting off.

She looked at him as he stood there with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised.

“How many times have I looked after Luna?”

“A lot.” She said, quietly.

“How many times have I called you saying I couldn’t cope?”

“Not…not many.” She said, looking down.

He let out a laugh and took her hands in his. “We’ll be fine. Go have fun with Florence. And don’t be nervous.” He said quietly, giving Isa a hug.

“Now Florence, I want her home by midnight, no further than second base and please don’t knock her up again.” He said with a big grin.

“Oh, I’ll try.” Florence said, rolling her eyes. She turned her attention back to Isa who, she could tell, was nervous. She gave her a smile. “Ready?”

Isa nodded, grabbing her phone and keys. “Yep. Jeremy, call me if you need anything.” She called over her shoulder as they walked out the front door.

Florence stopped Isa before they’d even got off the porch.

“What’s wrong? Did you forget something?” Isa asked, standing in front of Flo.

Florence just shook her head as she tried to supress a small smile. “You look beautiful, Isa.”

Isa felt herself blushing as she met Florence’s gaze. She felt Florence’s fingers interlock with hers and was surprised at how natural this felt.

“You look beautiful too Flo.”

*

Florence and Isa spent their evening after dinner walking hand in hand along Venice beach. Isa was letting Florence back in and was now delighting her with graphic details of Luna’s birth; making her both giggle and grimace.

“As disgusting and painful as that sounds Isa, I still wish I could’ve been there.” She said, giving Isa’s hand a squeeze.

“I know, I wish you had been there as well. I hate myself for not telling you earlier. If I’d have known this was how you’d react I would’ve told you straight away.” She sighed. “Still, it was quiet funny to see Jeremy and my mum interact with each other, especially in that situation. Don’t get me wrong, they adore each other, but they are complete opposites. I also feel like you wouldn’t have reacted quiet as badly seeing Luna being born as Jerm did.”

“Oh god, what did he do?”

“Well, he was on the border of fainting and declared that if he wasn’t gay before, he definitely would be now.”

“Oh dear.” Florence laughed.

They carried on walking hand in hand as they headed back in the direction of Isa’s.

“So, are you staying again tonight, Flossie?” Isa asked as they walked up the porch to the front door; standing in front of it.

“I should probably go back to the Chateau.” Florence said, looking down.

“Come on…you can be little spoon?” Isa offered, a cheeky grin lighting up her face.

“How could I resist?”

Despite the LA night air feeling quiet warm, Isa still found herself cuddling into Florence as they lay in bed together. Her head was lying on Florence’s chest and she had an arm wrapped tightly around Flo’s waist.

“I think I’ve missed this more than anything.” Florence whispered as she softly played with Isa’s hair.

Isa hummed in agreement. “I think I’ve just missed sleep in general.” She said, letting out a sigh of content.

“My poor tired mama machine.” Florence laughed, kissing the top of Isa’s head.

“Thank you Florence.” Isa said quietly after a moment’s silence. They both knew what she was thanking her for; not freaking out about Luna and giving Isa a chance.

Florence just held Isa tighter.

“Florence…you know that I love you, right?” She asked, shyly.

Florence moved Isa off of her and turned to lie on her side; so she and Isabella were face to face. “I know…and I love you too.”

As much as Isa tried to resist it, a grin spread across her face. She reached out and brushed her thumb lightly across Florence’s lip before leaning in and finally kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy makes a discovery about Isa and Florence's relationship which is a result of Isabella's post-baby insecurities. Meanwhile, Florence continues to bond with Luna and Isa thinks about making their situation public.

1 month later

 

“Isabella!!!” Jeremy shouted as Isa opened the door to greet him.

Without even a hello, Isa reached forward and lightly hit him on the side of his head.

“Shhh.” She said, turning around and heading to the kitchen with him in tow.

“Is Luna asleep?”

“No…but I’m slightly hungover.” She admitted as she flicked the kettle on.

“Isa, we didn’t even drink that much.”

“I know.” She whined, leaning her elbows on the counter and putting her head in her heads.

“Wow. Motherhood really has changed you.”

“Shut up.” She grumbled.

“So, where is my favourite little Luna then?”

“She’s in the lounge with Flo.”

Jeremy grinned and raised his eyebrows. “Oohhhh and how’s that going? Did the year apart lead to sweet hot sex?” He said, laughing.

Isa didn’t answer and only glanced at up him briefly before turning her attention back to making tea.

“You guys have had sex, right?” Jeremy pressed.

Isa didn’t look at him.

“What?! Isa?! How long have you been in love with that woman?”

“It’s not the point.” She mumbled, cutting him off.

“Then what is it?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“It’s just…ugh. I’m too hungover for this.” She said, putting the milk back into the fridge and slamming the door shut.

“Isa?”

She sighed and turned back round to face him. “I’m nervous.” She admitted quietly. “I’ve wanted this for so long and so much has happened since I came here. I know she’s not mad at me and she’s forgiven me for not telling her about everything…but I just, I don’t know.”

“Isa, there’s no need to be scared. Nothing’s gonna scare Florence away.”

“I know…it’s just been so long since I’ve been with anyone. I’m just a little…insecure.” She admitted.

Jeremy wrapped her in a big hug. “Don’t worry about it, okay? Florence loves you.”

“I know.” Isa mumbled into his shoulder.

*

“Florence?”

Florence wondered into the living room to see Luna crying in Isa’s arms, and Isa looking beyond exhausted.

“I think she wants you.” Isa said with a sigh.

Florence took Luna into her arms, immediately stopping her crying.

Isa smiled and gave a sigh of relief. “I think she missed you last week when you abandoned us for London.” Isa joked.

Florence rolled her eyes. “I didn’t abandon you for London, if anything I’ve abandoned London for you guys.” She said, smiling at Luna.

“Flo…I think I should tell people.” Isa said, quietly.

“About what?” Florence asked, distracted by Luna, who has now entered the hair pulling phase.

“About Luna, about us.”

Florence looked over at Isa with a smile. “Are you sure?”

Isa nodded. “Positive. Besides, I kind of dropped off Instagram and everything and I’m pretty sure the fans think I’ve died.” She laughed.

Florence laughed as she sat down with Luna, sitting her on her lap. “What is it?” Florence asked, as Luna was pointing to something on the floor and gurgling. “Do you want the book?” Florence reached forwards and picked it up, making Luna clap her little hands together and smile. “Do you want me to read it?” Florence asked, opening up the book and sitting Luna up as she began reading it over her shoulder; putting on different voices for all the characters and making Luna squeal with delight.

Isa sat smiling to herself as she watched them. She reached into her pocket and got out her phone. She took a picture on Instagram and wrote the caption “Hanging from date-night with my Florence. Lazy day with her and my little machine, Luna.” Her finger hovered over the ‘post’ button for a while before she pressed it, feeling nervous as to how people would react. The nerves soon went as people started commenting sweet messages on the picture. She smiled to herself, put her phone on the coffee table and went back to watching Florence and Luna.

“Was that a good one?” Flo asked Luna, who was smiling up at her. “What?” She asked Isa as she noticed Isa watching them.

“I love you.” Isa said, leaning over to kiss her.

“I love you too.” Florence whispered, breaking away from Isa’s lips momentarily.

Isa was about to lean back in for a kiss when her phone rang.

“Hello…yes…really?!…That’s amazing…wait, tomorrow?…I don’t think-…okay, yes I’ll figure something out…bye.” Isa hung up and looked to Florence who was waiting for an explanation. “Remember that rapper I was working with last month? Well, he wants me to produce a new song.”

“That’s amazing!” Florence exclaimed.

“But he wants me to go in tomorrow and Jeremy’s working do I don’t know what to-”

“I can look after Luna.” Florence cut in enthusiastically.

“Really? I mean, not that I don’t think you could but…are you sure?”

“Positive.” Florence smiled, looking down at Luna. “We’re gonna have fun aren’t we?” Florence cooed as she turned Luna around and started tickling her.

*

“Okay, you know where everything is?” Isa asked, for the fifth time that morning.

“Isa, listen to me, we are going to be fine. Luna will still be in one piece when you come home, okay?”

Isa sighed before looking up at Florence. “I’m sorry, I know you can do this.” She said with a smile.

“Time to go.” She said, walking Isa to the door with Luna on her hip, cuddling into her.

“Okay, bye-bye.” She said to Luna, giving her big kisses. “Be good for Flossie.” She whispered, giving her one last kiss on the cheek. “Call me if you need anything.”

“We’ll be fine Isa, now go before you’re late.”

“Okay.” She leaned in and kissed Florence softly. “I love you.” She whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

“I love you too Isa, but seriously you’re already late.” Florence said, laughing.

“Okay, fine! I’m going. Bye.” She gave both Florence and Luna one more quick kiss before running down the path to her car.

*

It was 10pm when Isa finally finished in the studio and began to head home. She loved her job and she loved the stuff she was working on, but she really wanted to get back to her girls. She’d found herself reaching for her phone more than a few times an hour but Florence hadn’t text her once so far; she didn’t know whether that was a good sign or bad.

She pulled up outside and saw the lights were on. Well, at least the house is still standing. That’s a good sign. She thought to herself as she walked up the path. She opened the door and kicked off her shoes. “Hello?” She called out.

“In the lounge.” She heard Florence shout back.

Isa walked in to find Florence sitting on the couch reading with a half-drunk glass of wine on the coffee table and one that she presumed was for her.

“Hey, how was it?” Florence asked, smiling.

“It went good. He wanted to get everything done today so that’s why I’m so late back, and sorry for that by the way.”

“It’s fine, Isa. Come here.” She said, patting the space next to her.

Isa sat down, cuddling into Florence. “I missed you.” Isa said, leaning in to kiss Flo softly. “I missed you both. How was your day with Luna?”

Florence’s face lit up immediately. “It was really good. We went to the park, she spotted a pug and then cuddled it for what felt like an hour.” She laughed, along with Isa. “She was good…although…”

“What?” Isa asked, concerned.

“She was sick before she went to sleep and had a bit of a temperature.” Flo said nervously, worried that Isa would be mad for not calling her.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Isa frowned.

“Because it was fine, I found her medicine in the cupboard and after about an hour of her clinging onto me and refusing to be separated she fell asleep.” Florence said, laughing lightly.

“I’m sorry Flo, you should’ve called. She gets clingy when she’s sick.”

Florence shook her head. “It’s okay, I didn’t mind to be honest. Despite the sick, she’s even cuter when she’s cuddly. I would’ve stayed cuddling all night if I wasn’t so hungry, which reminds me, I made some dinner and there’s some left for you if you-”

Flo was cut off the Isa’s lips on hers. Isa felt overwhelmed with her love for Florence. Seeing her take care of Luna so well made her heart swell.

Isa could feel the kisses becoming deeper and deeper. She bit Florence’s lip, causing Florence to moan, and then moved her kisses down Florence’s neck, unbuttoning Florence’s shirt as she did.

“Bedroom.” Isa commanded, moving back up to kiss Florence’s lips again. They stood up, clinging each other as they kissed and made their way to Isa’s bedroom. They continued tearing each other’s clothes off, barely parting their lips. Florence turned Isa around and moved towards her, making her step back; her legs touching the bed. Florence put her back gently onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She trailed kisses down Isa’s body slowly but she could feel Isa become self-conscious once she reached her stomach. Florence let her fingers lightly run over Isa’s faint stretch marks before kissing them as she moved further down Isa’s body. She quickly moved up to kiss Isa before moving her hand up Isa’s thigh to where Isa really wanted it; making a load moan escape her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very tired Florence and Isa still find time to be disgustingly adorable.

1 month later.

“I’m home!” Isa announced, walking through the door and noticing how strangely quiet it was. She walked into the living room to see Florence on the sofa asleep with Luna in her arms. She put her bag down and quietly knelt down next to them.

“I’m home.” She whispered against Flo’s cheek before placing a small kiss there, making Florence stir. She watched as Florence slowly opened her eyes and saw Isa.

“Hey.” She said with a small smile.

“I came home early.” She smiled. “How’s Luna?” She asked, going to place a kiss on her head.

“No please don’t wake her!” Florence said quickly.

Isa frowned at looked at her waiting for an explanation.

“She’s only just gone to sleep. I think she’s teething. She woke up crying just after you left and she hasn’t stopped since. And when I say she hasn’t stopped, I mean she literally hasn’t. She wouldn’t go for a nap or be apart from me all day.” Florence said tiredly. “Oh and I know she’s been drooling quite a lot but it’s even worse and her cheeks are really red.”

Isa frowned. “Flo you should have called. It’s not fair on you.”

Florence carefully sat up, making sure not to wake Luna and looked at Isa.

“It’s okay, honestly. It’s exhausting but you were at work and I can manage.” She said, giving Isa a small smile. It may be hard on days like this but Florence still loves looking after Luna and she would do anything to help Isa out. She placed a hand on Isa’s cheek, looking into her eyes. “I love you both, so much. What’s a little bit of drool and crying when it means I still get to spend time with Luna while you get to do something you love?”

Isa smiled and leaned forward, planting a kiss on Florence’s lips. “I love you.” She whispered against her lips.

Part of Isa thought that Florence was being slightly over-dramatic about Luna’s refusal to sleep but once they put her in her crib and went to get into bed, Isa wasn’t even under the covers before a piercing scream came from the baby monitor. Isa looked over at Florence who just sighed.

“I’ve got it.” Isa said, knowing Florence had had to deal with the crying all day.

The rest of the night consisted of Isa getting up at least a few times every hour until 3am when there was an hour of silence which if anything made Isa more worried than when Luna was crying; but it didn’t take long for the worry to leave her head and for her to fall into a nice deep sleep…until being woken at 4am.

She groaned and went to get up but Florence moved her arm across the bed to make Isa stay where she was.

“I’ll go.” She said, her voice thick with sleep.

Isa let her head hit the pillow again but she couldn’t get back asleep. She stared at the ceiling as she listened to Florence trying to calm Luna. After a few minutes she got up and went to find them only to see they weren’t in Luna’s bedroom. She walked to the lounge to see Florence pacing back and forth bouncing Luna gently on hip as she nuzzled into Florence.

Isa stood smiling as she watched them. After a moment Florence glanced in her direction and was made jump by the site of Isa.

Isa just looked at her with a tired smile. They were exhausted but every time Luna cuddled into them all annoyance vanished.

“Come sit.” Florence whispered as she sat down on the couch.

Isa nodded and joined her, leaning her head on her shoulder after placing a small kiss on her neck.

“Isa…I’ve been thinking,” Florence said, making Isa tense; afraid of what’s going to follow. “It’s nothing bad.” She quickly continued. “I just…we need to go back to London soon for the band and record. We agreed we wanted to do it at Abbey Road again…is that still the case?” She asked, receiving a nod from Isa. “Okay well…I was thinking since your apartment in London is small and we’re together and I want to be around you guys as much as I can still-”

“Flo you’re rambling and my tired brain can’t keep up. What’s up?”

Florence took a deep breathe. “I wanted to know if you would move in with me?”

Isa sat up and looked at Flo. “What?”

“I know you wanted to take this slow with us but I’ve been practically living with you out here anyway every few weeks and when I’m not with you I miss you and I miss Luna. I know we’re gonna be busy in London but my family’s all there and they can help out with us and with Luna…I just-” She sighed, knowing she was rambling again. She looked up into Isa’s big eyes. “I really love you and I really love this little one and I’ve missed out on so much with you and I don’t want to miss out on any more. So, will you move in with me?”

A grin slowly spread across Isa’s face as she looked up at Florence. “Yes, we will move in with you.”

Florence gave her the biggest smile and despite the exhaustion, her eyes were twinkling.

“Besides, I think Luna likes you better than me anyway.” She joked.

Florence laughed quietly as she leaned forward to kiss Isa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jet-lagged trio arrive in London.

Isa had always hated packing for flights and now that she also had her tiny human to think about, she hated it even more.

“How can one tiny person need this much?!” Isa exclaimed as she was bent over her multiple suitcases trying to fit everything in. She’d yet to fly anywhere with Luna and was now realising why.

“This is ridiculous.” She grumbled as she lay down on the floor.

Florence rolled her eyes as she sat cross-legged on the floor, folding clothes. She put down the last shirt and crawled over to Isa, hovering just above her head.

“You want me to do it?” She asked, softly.

Isa shook her head.

“Isa, let me do it. You’re getting stressed.”

“Fine.” Isa sighed.

Florence gave her a small smile as she leaned down to kiss her. Their lips had barely touched when a cry came from Luna’s rooms; where she was napping.

“I’ll get her.” She quickly announced before leaving one more kiss on Isa’s lips and jumping up to go calm Luna.

Isa smiled to herself. How did she get so lucky? She couldn’t believe Flo had welcomed Isa back into her arms so easily once she found out. It had been a few months and yet Isa still couldn’t believe how lucky she was. There was still one thing that scared her though; being in the spotlight. Despite her loud, outgoing personality, when she was put in the spotlight she found it difficult. She’d enjoyed playing live but always preferred the side-lines or the back of the stage. She’d never really dealt with paparazzi; or at least not any trying to solely take pictures of her like they did with Florence. It was like she had made a safe space for herself and Luna in LA but once they get to London it would all be different; harder to escape.

Her moment of panic soon disappeared when she heard Luna babbling away to Florence. Florence came in and sat back down next to Isa, placing Luna in between them on her front as they encouraged her to try and crawl.

*

The plane ride had been long but not as bad as Isa expected. Florence had surprised Isa by bumping up their planes tickets from first class to business class, meaning there was even more room for them and less people to annoy. Luna had hardly cried apart from when they took off. The turbulence had started to freak her out as she clung to Florence tightly. Florence, despite being terrified of flying, still found it in her to comfort Luna as Isa watched the pair with a grin.

By the time they’d gotten off the plane Chris had already gotten their luggage for them and was waiting with Mairead and Arlo at the gate. Florence ran straight at them, enveloping them into a tight hug.

Isa followed closely behind with Luna in her arms and they all stood catching up for long enough that they were asked many times to “get the hell out of the way”.

Isa was surprised and relieved that only two paparazzi’s were waiting for them at the exit, and having Chris with them proved to be wise as after one stern look from him they were soon walking away from the group.

They’d driven back to Florence’s house, the group split between two cars, and were soon saying goodbye as Florence and Isa attempted to unpack but soon abandoned it. Instead they’d decided to climb into Florence’s bed with Luna in between them and nap.

*

“I’m so bored.” Isa sighed; a few hours later.

Florence grunted in response.

They were sat cross-legged on the living room floor a few metres apart and they were both staring at Luna who was on her knees but refusing to move.

“Come on Luna, you can do it.” Isa unenthusiastically encouraged; too drained to be as chirpy as she had been not long before.

It was 3am and they were all jet-lagged.

Luna just stared up at her giggling and drooling.

“Come here you.” Isa sighed, reaching over to pick up Luna and wipe away the drool. “Gross.”

“Isa, I’m losing my mind.” Florence groaned.

“Same…do you want some tea?”

“Please.”

Isa set Luna back down next to Florence and stood up to go to the kitchen as Florence stared at the ceiling before turning to see if Luna was crawling yet…but she wasn’t there. Florence sat up.

“Luna?” She asked in a panicked voice. “Luna…this isn’t funny your mother will kill me!” Florence whisper-shouted. “Oh Jesus,” she jumped up and started to walking to the kitchen to break the news to Isa that she had in fact lost her daughter when she stopped abruptly at the kitchen door.

Isa was so busy making tea she didn’t even realise Luna was crawling around behind her copying her.

Florence was bursting with so much cuteness that she couldn’t help but squeal causing Isa to jump around.

“Florence what are you-” she frowned. “Luna honey, what are doing on the floor?”

“No don’t pick her up!” Florence shouted.

“Flo, what are you-”

“Just watch her.”

“What?”

“Oh for gods sake.” Florence threw her hands in the air; exasperated. “Walk over here.”

Isa slowly put the mug down and walked to Florence confused but she soon saw Luna, out of the corner of her eye, crawling after her. “YOU’RE CRAWLING!!!” Isa shouted in joy.

Luna stopped at the sudden noise and looked up at Isa seeing the grin on her face and matching it on her own.

Isa took some steps backwards in Flo’s direction as she faced Luna with her arms spread wide.

Luna just grinned and gurgled and followed her.

“Awh she’s like a lil duckling following her mama!” Florence grinned.

Isa leaned down and picked Luna up and hugging her tightly. “There’s my clever little Luna.” She cooed, placing a big kiss on her cheek.

Florence kissed her other cheek before kissing Isa. “I’ll make the tea, you go sit down.” She said kissing Isa once again before moving past her. She smiled to herself as she replayed seeing Luna copying Isa in her mind. She couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with love. She loved Luna more than she thought was possible. At first it was scary, she didn’t know if she could handle the responsibility that inevitably came with dating someone with a child, and for a moment she considered running away from Isa when she broke the news; but she didn’t. She stayed and she couldn’t think of anything that made her happier than waking up every morning to see Isa and Luna sleeping next to her, or getting to share these little moments with Isa.

Florence made the tea and carried it through to the living room only to see Isa asleep on the sofa with Luna asleep in her arms. Typical. She placed the mugs down on the coffee table and carefully moved to sit next to Isa, her head on Isa’s shoulder and an arm over her and Luna.

She shut her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She certainly felt a heaviness on her eyelids but something was missing.

She felt a shift beside her and before she knew it, Luna had climbed out of Isa’s arms and had climbed onto Florence instead, burying her head in the crook of her neck and gripping onto her tightly. Florence immediately moved her arms around her and felt calmed by her. Isa moved beside them as well and cuddled into the pair, now adopting the position Florence had been in before Luna moved onto her. A small smile stayed on Florence lips as she fell asleep feeling the most loved she ever had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few years later, Luna’s nearly 4 years old. Florence still struggles with her fear of thunderstorms and Luna knows just how to help her.

Florence jolted upright in bed. The sudden movement woke Isa; who mirrored Florence’s reaction.

“Flo?” She asked, her voice raspy.

Florence took a few deep breathes before turning to look at Isa who was rubbing her eyes and reaching an arm out to Florence.

“Flossie, it’s okay.” Isa whispered just as more thunder rumbled through the house. Florence crawled into Isa’s awaiting arms and Isa held her tightly and rubbed her back as lightning illuminated the tired couple. “It’s okay Flo…it’s okay. Just a bit of thunder.” Isa mumbled, planting a kiss on the top of Flo’s head.

They held each other for a few more moments before the sound of thunder returned, mixed with that of small footsteps.

“THUNDER! THUNDER! CUDDLE BUDDY HERE FLOSSIE!!!”

Florence and Isa turned around as their bedroom door flung wide opened to see Luna burst through it with her teddy in hand. She flung herself towards the bed but was too short to get onto it. Isa couldn’t help but let out a small laugh and went to help her.

“No mummy, I do it. I do it.” She protested as she took another run and a jump, pulling herself up onto the bed. Once she finally got up there, she sat for a moment looking at her mother who had her eyebrows raised and was smirking at her daughter. Luna gave her a grin before turning her attention to Florence who was now curled up on her side clearly looking upset from a dream and the thunder. Luna crawled over to her and lay down next to her, facing her. Florence gave her a small, sad smile as Luna reached forward and held her hand. Florence glanced into her eyes before giving Luna’s hand a small kiss.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Luna grinned. “Thunder cuddle buddies.” She whispered.

“Thunder cuddle buddies.” Florence repeated with a bigger smile.

Isa sat watching them and felt overwhelmed with love for them. She may still feel guilty for letting Florence miss out on so much but moments like these made her think it was all worth it; worth the pain of missing Florence for that first year.

“Time to go to sleep.” Isa said, crawling back under the covers beside her daughter and Florence. She wrapped an arm over Luna’s waist and joined her hand with Florence and Luna’s.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna melts Florence and Isa's hearts.

“Florence, I swear to god if you don’t make me some food or order some soon I’m going to fucking eat you.” Isa said, trying to push Florence off of the sofa.

“Like that would be a bad thing.” She laughed, raising her eyebrow.

Isa shook her head. “How did I not see that one coming?” She sighed.

“Admit it, all you think about is eating me.” Florence grinned.

“Hmm, maybe I do…maybe I could eat you up right now.” Isa whispered, leaning into Florence, causing her to squeal as her lips tickled her neck.

“Mama?”

“Or not.” Isa sighed. She left a kiss on Flo’s cheek before leaning back on the sofa as she heard Luna’s footsteps come towards them.

“Mama?” She said a little louder.

Isa frowned slightly, wondering where Luna had got ‘mama’ from as she’d never called her that before.

Luna came into the living room and looked at Flo and Isa, cuddled up on the sofa. “Ugh,” she rolled her eyes, “can you stop kissing for once please, I’m having a crisis.”

Isa couldn’t help the laughter that escaped her lips. Where did she pick up all this sass from? She kept laughing until she glanced at Florence and realised Luna’s dramatic streak could have something to do with the drama queen sitting beside her.

“Stop laughing.” She said, sounding a little sad.

“I’m sorry honey.”

“Mama, I need your help with art for school.” She said.

“Okay, you wanna bring it here or do it in the kitchen?” Isa asked.

“No not you mummy,” Luna said, “Mama…Mama Flo.”

Flo’s head shot up and she looked at Luna and then at Isa. A smile spread across Isa’s face. She thought Florence was going to cry and honestly, she was close to it too.

“I’m Mama now?” Flo asked in disbelief.

“Yep.” She nodded. “Now come on, I need help.” She said, walking forward to grab Florence’s hand and pull her off the sofa and towards the kitchen.

*

“So, Flo’s ‘Mama’ now?” Isa asked later that night as she tucked Luna into bed.

Luna looked up and nodded.

“How come?”

Luna frowned. “How come she wasn’t before?” She questioned back. “How come I didn’t call her Mama before? She is my Mama. She does everything you do. She reads me books, takes me to pre-school, makes me dinner, lets me have ice-cream when you say no, sings me to sleep, climbs the trees at the park with me. She loves me; she loves me like a mummy does. And I love her like I love you.” Luna explained. “But I have to call her Mama because you’re mummy and if I called her mummy as well then you’d both be mummy and then we’d all be confused.” She explained, using her hands animatedly as she looked up at Isa.

Isa knelt beside Luna and reached over to brush a few stray hairs out of her face. “I love you so much, monkey.” She smiled.

A shy smile played on Luna’s lips as she suddenly considered that she might have said too much. “I love you too mummy.” She leaned forward and placed her hands lightly on Isa’s cheeks. “Now go to sleep mummy, you look tired.” Luna observed.

Isa couldn’t help but laugh at her daughter, who was way too intelligent, and sassy, for her age. She leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead and stood up to leave the room. “Night-night.” She whispered as she walked backwards out of the room closing the door.

She had barely shut the door when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

“She called me Mama.” Florence said tearfully as she placed her chin on Isa’s shoulder.

“I know.” Isa whispered as she turned in Florence’s arms to face her. She wrapped her arms around the back of Flo’s neck as she looked up into her eyes. Isa could see the happy tears welling in Florence’s eyes.

“I feel like I don’t deserve it.” Florence said quietly.

Isa shook her head lightly before leaning her forehead against Flo’s. “She loves you.” Isa whispered, reassuringly. “She said she loves you like she loves me and that makes you her Mama because you love her like I love her too.” Isa said, almost unable to control her joy.

The tears spilled over and Florence began to cry tears of happiness. “Thank you.” She whispered in Isa’s ear. “Thank you for giving me something I never thought I’d have,” Florence loosened her grasp on Isa and looked into her eyes. She moved her hands to cup Isa’s cheeks. “Thank you for giving me a family.” She whispered before leaning in and kissing her passionately. Their hands began wondering as they tried to feel as much of each other as possible. A small moan escaped Isa’s lips with Flo’s last kiss.

“Can you stop kissing, I’m trying to sleep.” Luna whined.

Isa and Florence laughed, knowing their too-sassy daughter was probably eye-rolling as well.

“Sorry monkey.” Florence apologised.

She giggled and looked back at Isa, gripping her hand and running up to their bedroom for an un-disturbed make-out session.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence does her motherly duties when Luna has a bad dream but Isa isn't too happy.

“Mmm.” Isa moaned as she cuddled into Florence’s side as they lay on their sofa. Her head was resting on Flo’s chest and she had an arm across her front; holding her tightly. “We need some ‘us’ time.” Isa said sleepily as a film ran in the background.

“Agreed.” Florence mumbled, kissing the top of Isa’s head.

“Flo…you wanna…” Isa ran her fingers lightly up Florence’s arm as she moved to look up at her.

“Not tonight, Isa. I’m so tired.” She yawned, hugging Isa tighter into her side.

Isa slumped back to her previous position. “This is it,” she said, “lesbian bed death.”

Florence stopped. She looked at Isa with a frown. “Bullshit.”

“Florence-”

“We are not suffering lesbian bed death!”

“It’s been a month.”

“We-…what? It hasn’t been a month!”

Isa nodded. “It’s been a month Flo.” She said, her tone less than impressed.

Florence moved Isa off of her and sat up. She looked at Isa and cupped her face gently with her hands, moving their foreheads together. “I’m sorry Isa.”

“Flo, you don’t have to apologise.” Isa protested, rolling her eyes.

“I do. We both do. We’ve been so caught up with Luna and making new music that we haven’t given each other enough attention.” Florence looked into Isa’s eyes, and for the first time in a month she just stopped. She stopped and concentrated on Isa. She took a deep breath and couldn’t help but crack a smile when she felt a love for this woman who was her best-friend, her partner-in-crime, her baby mama, and all she could think of was how much she wanted Isa to be more than that; more than just her girlfriend.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too.”

Florence leaned in slowly and captured Isa’s lips with her own, kissing her passionately. Florence slowly broke the kiss as her lips pulled up into a grin.

“I love you more.” She whispered.

“Not possible.” Isa laughed before leaning in to kiss Florence again.

“MUMMY!!!!”

“ No, no, no, noooo.” Isa groaned. She hoped for a second that she imagined it but the un-mistakable sound of Luna’s small feet running down the stairs was too much to ignore.

“MUMMY, MAMA!!” She cried.

Isa and Flo turned their attention to the living room door just as Luna burst through it, clutching at her teddy and with tears streaking down her face.

“Hey, what’s wrong monkey?” Florence asked gently.

She received no answer. Instead Luna ran towards them and flung herself between them.

“Luna?” Isa asked, holding her tightly. “What’s wrong baby girl?” She whispered.

“Th-there’s a m-monster in my room.” She stuttered, crying.

Isa went to look up at Florence with a slightly amused expression but looked up to see Florence looking down at Luna seriously; as if she believed the monsters existed.

“It’s okay.” Florence hushed, wrapping an arm around her too. “No monster’s gonna get you when mummy’s with you.”

Luna peered up at Florence with a thoughtful frown. “W-why?” She asked, her voice muffled from Isa’s shoulder.

“Why? Well, mummy may be small but she’s feisty. No monster will ever mess with her; they’re all too scared.”

Luna let out a giggle. “but you’re bigger than mummy, they should be more scared of you.”

Florence shook her head. “Nuh-ah. Mummy keeps them away from me every night. And can I tell you a secret?” She asked, leaning in and whispering.

Luna leaned forward, nodding enthusiastically.

“I’m scared of the monsters too.” She confessed quietly. “But mummy does such a good job of keeping me safe, they’ve never come near me since.”

“Since when?” Luna asked, curiously; her tears drying as Florence sat back up.

“Since I fell asleep in mummy’s arms the night I first met you.” She said, smiling at Isa.

Luna was smiling as she looked between her mothers before returning to a frown as she remembered her monsters-in-the-bedroom situation.

“Well…can I sleep in your bed tonight, please?” She asked, shyly.

“Lu, I don’t think s-”

“Of course.” Florence cut in. She stood up and leaned down to pick up Luna. “No more tears.” She whispered, planting a kiss on her cheek. “Now come on, bed time.”

Isa sat on the sofa, watching as Flo left the room with Luna to take her up to bed. She sighed before getting up, turning the TV off and following them.

“I’m just getting something Luna, I’ll be right back in.” Flo called as she came back out of their room and was startled by Isa.

“Flo, can we talk?” She said, too tired to try and hide the annoyance in her tone.

Florence followed her into the bathroom and raised her eyebrows waiting for Isa to talk.

“Flo, that wasn’t okay.” She said.

“What? I didn’t do anything, I just-”

“It wasn’t okay.” Isa snapped. “You say we haven’t been spending time together and you wonder why. You knew I was going to say no and yet you cut in and said yes anyway.”

“Isa, I didn’t-”

“Let me finish.” She said, raising her voice slightly. “She’s gonna think she can get away with more with you and you’re going to let her. You can’t always be the fun parent Florence, just because you want her to like you.”

“Hey! Don’t try and play that card on me. That’s not fair Isa and you know it.”

“Well how about you don’t always make me look like the bad guy for once.”

“She was scared, Isa!” Florence shouted, immediately regretting it.

Isa stopped her pacing and looked up at Florence. Flo took a deep breath and returned the eye contact. “She was scared and I know what that’s like. I know what it’s like to feel scared of monsters and dark shadows every night when I go to sleep. I still have that. But you, you make me feel safe. You make me feel so happy and safe and I just wanted Luna to not have to worry. Is that too much to understand?”

Isa could see Florence getting emotional and regretted snapping at her.

“I’m sorry okay, Isa? I know we need some time to be a couple but I’m not going to send her back to bed knowing what it’s like to lay there terrified. I’m sorry but please understand I was just trying to be a good…” Florence stuttered as she tried to think of the right word.

“Mum.” Isa said. “You were trying to be a good mum.”

Florence couldn’t help but let out a small smile. She still struggled to remember that Luna called her and thought of her as a Mama now.

“And you are a good Mama, Flo. You’re a beautiful, loving mama.” Isa closed the distance between them and reached up to cup Flo’s cheek. “I’m sorry for snapping at you. I’m tired and cranky. Let’s just go and cuddle up with the little monkey.” She said. “Okay?”

Flo nodded as she leaned down to kiss Isa softly.

“Sleep time, monkey.” Isa said as she walked into the bedroom with her arm around Florence’s waist.

“Okay mummy.” She yawned, already half asleep.

Isa crawled into the bed on one side of Luna and Florence in the other. Despite Isa’s worries that Luna preferred Florence to her, Luna didn’t seem happy when Isa didn’t cuddle her.

“Mummy, you’re supposed to cuddle me otherwise monsters will come.”

“Sorry baby girl.” Isa muttered, scooting closer and wrapping her arm around Luna, their hands holding each other’s but it didn’t seem quite right; until Florence wrapped her hand around theirs as she snuggled into them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tree climbing and 4 year-olds don't always mix.

Isa was lying on the sofa, book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. She loved her little Luna but on Sundays Florence would take her out in the mornings, letting Isa have a lie-in and some peace and quiet, and it was much appreciated; that was until Isa heard Florence come through the door with a crying Luna.

“Shh, it’s okay.” She heard Florence hush.

Isa got up just as Florence was carrying Luna, who was clinging tightly to her, into the kitchen.

“What’s happened?” Isa asked as Florence sat Luna down on the kitchen counter.

“I f-fell over.” She cried.

“Can you get me the plasters please, Isa?” Florence quietly asks, shaking a little.

Isa nodded and silently got them while Florence tried to console Luna who was still crying.

“It’s okay sweetie.” Florence whispered, placing a kiss on Luna’s forehead.

Isa held the plaster out for Florence to take but she just shook her head.

“You do it.” She said quietly.

Isa saw the sadness fill Florence’s eyes and she knew she was beating herself up on the inside, blaming herself.

Isa leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Luna’s head. She could see why Florence would feel bad; there was a lot of blood. Isa grimaced as she wiped the blood away carefully.

“Ouch, mummy!” Luna cried, her lip trembling as she looked down at her knee.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Isa whispered as she got the last bit of dirt out of it.

“Oh god, there’s so much blood.” Florence panicked.

Isa looked at Florence and could see she was on the verge of tears. “Flo, go into the living room.” She said gently, not wanting her to freak Luna out even more.

Florence silently made her way while Isa unwrapped the plaster.

“Where’s mama going?” Luna whimpered.

“She’s just going to sit down.”

“Why?”

“Because she doesn’t like blood.” Isa said.

“Oh…I’m sorry mummy.” Luna whispered sadly as she looked down, refusing to meet Isa’s confused gaze.

“What are you sorry for?!” Isa frowned.

“Because mama told me not to run off but I did and felled down and cutted my knee and now mama’s sad.” Luna kept her gaze down as she quietly spoke, her lip trembling.

Through the past year as Luna began to speak more, Isa began to realise how much she took after Florence. She was a lot more emotional than Isa was, that was certain, and she always took it to heart if Florence or Isa was upset. Normally when Luna said things like “cutted” and added an extra “ed” to words Isa words smile in adoration but Luna’s sadness was too much for her to think about anything else. She placed two fingers under Luna’s chin lightly and lifted it so Luna would finally meet her gaze.

“Luna, it’s not your fault, I promise. Children fall over all the time and, to be honest, I’m surprised you haven’t hurt yourself worse when you and mama climb the trees in the park.” Isa said with a small smile. “But it’s not your fault. Mama’s just emotional and doesn’t like seeing you upset, okay?”

Luna nodded.

“Good girl, let’s get this plaster on then.”

Isa gently put it on and leant down to kiss Luna’s small knee. “All shiny and new.” She smiled.

“Thank you mummy.” Luna yawned.

“That’s okay baby girl. You tired?”

Luna nodded, rubbing her eyes.

“You wanna have a nap?” Isa asked, brushing Luna’s hair from her eyes.

Luna silently held her arms out for Isa to pick her up and carry her into the living room, holding her tightly.

“Monkey needs to nap, mama.” Isa said before looking at Florence and seeing her sitting on the sofa, her heads in her hands.

She looked up, trying to hide her emotions with a smile. “Okay, I’m going to make some tea.” She said in a small voice as she stood up and brushed past them but not before placing a small kiss on Luna’s temple.

Isa set Luna down on the sofa and pulled a blanket over her. “I’ll be back in a minute.” She whispered.

“Okay.” Luna mumbled, her eyes already closed.

Isa got up and turned to go to the kitchen where she heard Florence’s sniffles. Isa walked up to Flo and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind.

“She’s okay, Florence.” She whispered, placing a kiss on her back.

“But it was my fault.” She replied sadly, turning around in Isa’s arms to face her.

Isa reached her hands up to cup Florence’s face gently. “It really wasn’t Flo. It looked a lot worse than it was and amazingly this is the first time she’s hurt herself around you Flo, it’s okay.” She reached up to kiss Flo’s cheek.

Florence pulled Isa into a tight hug. “I just feel bad, okay?” She mumbled.

“Okay, but don’t let this make you think you’re anything less than what you are.” Isa said, rubbing her hands up and down Florence’s back before planting a kiss on Florence’s chest.

“And what’s that?” Flo asked, pulling out of the hug to look down at Isa.

“Her mother. I mean it Flo,” she started when she saw the doubt creep into Florence’s eyes, “you’re just as much her mother as me. She knows it, I know it and deep down you know it too. You’re not just Florence to her, you’re mama Florence.” Isa grinned.

Florence smiled down at Isa, grateful that she always knew the right thing to say. She leaned down to kiss Isa but was interrupted by a shout from Luna.

“Muummm?”

“Yes?” Isa replied.

“Ugh not you, other mum. Mama Flo?”

Both Flo and Isa laughed at their daughters sassy-tone; they could practically feel the eye-roll when Luna groaned.

Florence let go of Isa and walked to the living room. “Yes monkey?” She asked with a smile.

Luna reached her arms out to her. “Snuggle please.”

Florence just smiled as she moved forwards. Luna jumped off the sofa for a moment only to climb back on once Florence had lain down. She cuddled into her, her head resting on Florence’s chest and her arms clinging tightly around her sides.

“I love you mama.”

“I love you too monkey.” Florence whispered as she wrapped her own arms around Luna, holding her tightly as they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna takes a sick day which causes two revelations.

“Florence?!” Isa stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up, waiting for Florence to answer her. “Florence, I have to go! Where did you put my jacket?” She shouted up. Isa waited a while longer before sighing and walking upstairs. “Florence, for god sake. I’ve got to go, you’ve got to take Luna to school and go to a photoshoot,” Isa called out as she headed up another flight of stairs to their room, “and why are you both on the bed and not dressed yet?!?!” Isa shouted as she walked into their room to find Florence sat on the bed with Luna on her lap, cuddled into her. “Why aren’t you ready?!” Isa asked, exasperated.

“Luna’s not feeling well.” Florence said quietly as she rubbed small circles on Luna’s back.

“She was fine last night.” Isa said; void of emotion.

A small whimper came from Luna as she turned around to look at Isa.

“I feel sick.” She said, her voice just above a whisper.

“Luna, come on. Me and mama both have to go work today. You’ve got to go to school.”

“No mummy, I’m going to be sick.” She whimpered, jumping off of Florence’s lap and running to the bathroom. Florence jumped up, running after her and making sure she gave Isa a disapproving look on the way.

Isa groaned as she went after the pair and found Florence trying to console Luna as she was sick.

“Florence-”

“Isa, just go it’s fine. I can call and cancel the shoot, I really don’t mind” Florence said.

“I can’t just go now.” Isa said, feeling guilty for not believing Luna.

“Go to work mummy.” Luna croaked as she sat back and rested her head on Florence’s shoulder.

Florence looked up at Isa with a sad smile. “You heard her.” She said.

Isa sighed and walked towards them. “Okay. Call me if you need anything.” She whispered, kissing the top of Florence’s head. “I love you monkey but I’m not kissing you when you’re all sicky.”

Luna giggled as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. “Go to work mummy!!” She said again.

“Okay, okay I’m going.” She said with a small laugh. “I love you.”

Florence and Luna said their goodbyes before looking at each other. “What are we gonna do with you, hey?” Florence asked.

“Cuddle and cartoons?” Luna asked shyly.

Florence beamed down at her. “Anything you want.” She whispered, placing a kiss on her head.

*

“Mama.”

Florence groaned.

“Mama!” Luna poked Florence’s cheek a little harder.

Florence finally opened her eyes after drifting off.

“Mama, someone’s at the door.” Luna whispered, snuggling the blanket around her as Florence shifted. Florence placed a small kiss on Luna’s cheek as she got up. “Back in a second, okay?”

Luna nodded, not taking her eyes away from the TV.

Florence headed to the front door, frowning as she tried to think of who could be knocking. She opened it and was met with a man, a little shorter than Florence. He had dark hair and dark eyes and stared blankly at Florence.

“Erm…hello?” Florence said with a frown.

“Is Isabella here?” He asked, looking over Florence’s shoulder.

“Um no, she’s working. Who are you?”

“Is Luna here?” He asked, finally meeting Florence’s eyes that filled with panic.

“Look, you need to tell me who you are.” Florence said sternly, pulling the door closer to herself.

“I’m David.” He said monotonously. He gave an eye-roll when Florence raised her eyebrows searching for a further explanation. “I’m Luna’s father.”

Florence’s face dropped. “What are you doing here? How do you even know where we live? And you know what, if you’re really her father where the fuck have you been for the last five years?!” She asked in an aggressive whisper.

“I don’t have to say shit to you.” He spat.

“If you turn up at my house and act like an asshole then yes, yes you do.”

“Yeah, well you’re not Luna’s mother so-”

“You need to leave.” Florence cut in. “You need to go now and stay away from my family.”

“Hey, I’m her father.” He said louder, putting his hand on the door to stop Florence from closing it on him.

“You’re her father are you? Oh, really that’s funny because I haven’t seen you around at all. You know if you’re really her father then maybe you’ll know the answer to these questions, um what is her favourite cereal? What song do you have to sing at night for her to fall asleep? What makes her laugh the most? What’s her teddy called? You know, if you were her father maybe you would have contacted Isa four years ago but you didn’t.”

“Oh and somehow that makes you her new mother?”

“New? I may have missed the first few months of her life but I am her mother. I’m as much her mother as Isa is. I’ve been there for the 3am feeds, the nappy changes, the stage of endless questions, picking her up when she falls over, holding her when she has nightmares. I’m more of a parent than you’ll ever be. Oh yeah, roll your eyes again, that will really get you somewhere.”

“You’re not her mother Florence. Kept telling yourself you are but deep down you know you’re not.”

Florence took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so angry, well…apart from the time she punched Stuart in the face many years ago.

“Leave. Now.” Florence said, pushing him back before shutting the door hard. She took a ragged breathe as she leaned her back against the door. She knew everything he was saying was bullshit but it still hurt to think that some people still might not view Florence as Luna’s mother.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a shout from Luna.

“Mummy?”

Florence took another deep breathe, wiped her eyes and headed back into the living room.

“Yes monkey?”

“Cuddles?” She asked, reaching her arms out.

No matter how many times Florence had seen Luna reach out her arms for her like that in the past 4 years, it still melted her heart every time. She sat down on the sofa and pulled Luna onto her lap, holding her closely and playing with her hair.

“Who was that?” Luna asked quietly.

“Nobody monkey.” Florence whispered.

Luna pulled away so she could look up at Florence. “Why are you upset mummy? Is it because he said he was my daddy?” Luna asked, with so much worry concern for Florence’s feelings.

Florence looked down at Luna and knew that answering her questions right now was inevitable. She took a deep breath. “Did you hear?” She asked quietly, her voice cracking.

Luna just nodded.

Florence couldn’t look at her knowing that she must have also heard what he said about her. “Yes, I’m upset because of that.”

“But why, mummy?”

Florence went to answer but Luna continued.

“He isn’t though because I’ve never seened him, like you said. And if he was that would make him worse because it would mean he didn’t cared.” She said looking up at Florence for conformation; which she received in the form of a small nod. “I don’t even need a daddy though. I’ve already got two mummies who are the bestest mummies in the world.” She said, beaming up at Florence as she placed her little hand on Florence’s cheek. Florence couldn’t help but start crying which panicked Luna more. “No mummy, you’re not supposed to cry.” Luna said, wrapping her arms tightly around Florence.

Florence let out a small laugh and wiped her eyes as she looked back down at Luna. “I’m sorry.” She said, moving Luna’s hair out of her eyes. “I’m crying because I’m so happy.” She said, sniffling.

“Oh…good.” Luna smiled. “Anyway, if you did wanted to feel more like a mummy you could always have a baby as well…” Luna said, avoiding Florence’s gaze and fiddling with her hands.

Florence lifted Luna’s head to make her look at her. “You asking for a sibling, monkey?” Florence asked, eyebrow raised.

Luna just shrugged.

“How long have you been trying to get that into a conversation?”

“A while.” Luna sighed dramatically.

Florence let out a laugh. “Well, let’s just get you feeling better for now.”

“Okay.” Luna yawned, cuddling back into Florence, nuzzling into the crook of her neck and letting Florence quietly sing her to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence and Isa discuss Luna's request.

“I’m home!” Isa announced as she closed the door behind her, kicking off her painful heels and dropping her bag next to them; which she was sure Florence would yell at her for. She walked into the living room to see Luna laying across Florence with a sleepy smile spread across her cheeks.  
“Mummy!” She grinned.

“Hey baby girl, you feeling better?” Isa asked, sitting down beside the pair.  
Luna nodded and climbed off of Florence and onto Isa, throwing her arms around the back of her neck and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. “Mama maked me feel a bit better.” Luna mumbled sleepily into Isa’s neck.  
Isa held Luna tightly, treasuring the moment she’d been waiting for all day; since she stepped out of the house. She gave Florence a thankful smile before leaning over to place a soft, passionate kiss on her lips.  
“Ew mummies, stop it.” Luna groaned as she placed a hand on each of her mothers’ cheeks and pushed their faces away from each other.  
“Lu! I’ve missed mama.” Isa scolded, trying to hide her amusement at her sassy little daughter.  
Luna gave her an eye-roll before leaning back into her and shutting her eyes.

*

“So, guess what fun topic came up today after David sweetly stopped by?” Florence asked Isa as she intertwined their fingers, brushing her thumb over the back of Isa’s hand softly, and her tone heavy with sarcasm.  
Isa looked up at Florence and then down at Luna, who was sleeping peacefully with her head of Isa’s lap and feet across Florence’s as they sat on the sofa, almost un-moved. “Hmm, hopefully not where babies come from, I have no idea how I’m going to approach that and keep a straight face.” Isa laughed.  
“No that’s not it; but close.” Florence hinted.  
“Babies?” Isa asked hesitantly.  
Florence let out a small sigh and reached her free hand to gently brush the hair away from Luna’s face. “She wants a sibling.”  
Isa frowned up at Florence. “Really?” she asked, almost in disbelief.  
Flo nodded. “Yeah…well, I was upset about the whole David situation and she said that if I wanted to feel even more like a mummy I could always have a baby myself.”  
“That doesn’t necessarily mean she wants a sibling, she might jus-”  
“I asked if she does, she said yes.”  
“Oh.” Isa looked back down at Luna, deep in thought. Would this work out? For Florence it would but Isa was nearly forty, she only had so much energy and Luna was currently taking up all of that. She gently stroked Luna’s hair as she thought about it. “Well, what do you think?” She asked Flo. She could tell by the look in her eyes that it was already a yes from her.  
“I think…that…it could work.” Florence said slowly, trying to read any changes in Isa’s expression as she spoke. “I think that…I think that it would be beautiful to have another baby, Isa. I really do. And…I think I’d like to be pregnant; if that’s okay of course? Wait, you haven’t even agreed to another baby, oh god I’m rambling, I’m sor-”  
“Florence?”  
Florence’s head shot back to meet Isa’s gaze at the sound of her name. She saw Isa was trying to hide a smirk as her hands came up to cup Flo’s cheeks gently. “I love you.” She said, shifting ever so slightly closer, her nose just about bumping into Florence’s. “I love you, and yes I want to have another baby. I want you to have our baby. I want Luna to have a sibling. I want our family to be bigger.”  
Florence couldn’t help the grin that marked her face as she closed the short distance between their lips. “I love you too; so, so much.” Florence whispered against Isa’s lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later. An arguement causes more harm than intended.

“You’re not listening to me!” Florence shouted, tears streaming down her face as she threw her hands in the air in frustration.

“Ugh, you know what, Florence? I’m not doing this any longer. Where’s Luna; I’m taking her out to the park.” Isa said, pushing past Florence to find her daughter. “Luna?” She called out, searching the downstairs of their house to find her and huffing in annoyance. “Monkey, where are you?” She shouted, running upstairs and searching Luna’s bedroom but there was no sign of her. Isa frowned as she quickly searched the rest of the upstairs for her; but came up empty. “Monkey, come on this isn’t funny. Is she in the garden?” Isa reluctantly asked Florence as she came back downstairs.

“No, the back door’s locked and she can’t reach it anyway…please tell me you haven’t lost our daughter.” Florence said, through gritted teeth and it was the last remark that really tipped Isa over the edge.

“Me? Yes Florence, because it’s always my fault!” She yelled.

“Well maybe if you didn’t shout so loud and slam things she wouldn’t get scared and hide. Maybe if you just, for once-”

Florence’s phone interrupted them. She looked down and saw her mother was calling her. With a confused expression she answered.

“Hello?”

“Put me on speakerphone.” Evelyn snapped.

“Wha-”

“Now!”

Florence jumped at her mother’s voice and did as she asked.

“Right, now would either of you like to tell me why I just answered the door to your daughter who was crying her eyes out and telling me I needed to come and tell both of you off because you were arguing?”

Florence and Isa looked at each other in shock.

“Luna’s with you?” Florence asked, barely above a whisper.

“Yes she is, and still crying might I add. I know I’m only a couple of minutes around the corner but I think for an unaccompanied five year old, that’s still a little too far.”

“Mum, I’m so sorry. I’ll come and get her right awa-”

“No you won’t. Because as soon as she’s back home you’ll be arguing again about who’s fault this is and, quite frankly, it’s both of yours. So, she will be having a little sleepover with me and Gracie while you two try and act like adults, like parents, and work this out together. Am I clear?”

“Yes…I’m so sorry mum.” Florence said.

“I’m sorry too.” Isa said, her voice cracking at the thought of her daughter being so scared and upset by their arguing that she would do something like this. “Tell Luna we love her.”

“I will. Now, please try and work this out. I’ll call you in the morning.”

“Bye mum.” Florence hung up and set her phone down before finding the strength to look at Isa. “Isa please, I need you to listen before you say anything and I’ll do the same for you.” She waited for Isa to give her a small nod before continuing. “I love you so, so much. I love Luna so, so much and I want to give you both what you want; what we want. I just can’t do it again. I can’t take the pain again. Please? I want another baby too but I can’t be the one to do it, and if you don’t want to either and we don’t want to look at other options then please, can we just be happy and grateful for what we have? We have a perfect little girl and if it’s not meant to be then it’s not. But please don’t make me feel guilty. I’ve had enough loses and I can’t take losing you too.”

Isa had held herself together until she heard Florence mention losing her. It broke her. Her lip trembled as she tried to find the strength to look at Florence; she let out a sob and suddenly all her walls came crashing down as she collapsed into Florence arms.

“I love you s-so much Flossie.” Isa cried, tightening her hold on Florence.

“I love you more my little mama machine. It’s okay, we’re gonna be okay.” Florence whispered. She held Isa until her cries calmed down and she moved them onto the sofa; lying down with Isa practically on top of Florence as they cuddled into each other. “Flo?”

“Mm?”

“I’m sorry for pushing you.” She whispered, placing a kiss on her collarbone. “I’m sorry I was kind of vacant after…everything. I just…I’m sorry. I miss it. I miss the excitement.” She said, her voice lowering to a whisper as she struggled to continue with the lump in her throat. “I miss…I miss your little baby bump.” She admitted, looking up at Florence, her bottom lip quivering. “I know it sounds stupid but I do. I’ve never seen you s-so happy and I just want that back. I want you to be okay again.” Isa lost it again but Florence was quick to wrap her arms tighter around her; one hand on her back and one on the back of her head, stroking her hair and trying to hush her cried whilst keeping her own at bay.

“I miss them too but please, it’s okay. We’ll figure out what is best for us. Just shut your eyes for now; we’ll get Luna in the morning.” Florence whispered against Isa’s cheek before placing a delicate kiss on her temple.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple pick-up their runaway daughter and a heart to heart is needed.

“Isabella.”

Isa’s brow twitched.

“Isabella, come on sweetie. Time to get up.” Florence whispered against her temple; dotting kisses lightly on her sun-kissed skin. The pair were still on the sofa, entwined in each other’s limbs; Isa acting as Florence’s blanket.

“Isa, come on; you’re worse than Luna.”

Isa frowned and nuzzled further into the crook of Florence’s neck. “No.” She grumbled, her hands gripping Florence in an attempt to not be thrown to the floor.

Florence let out a chuckle and rubbed Isa’s back. “Come on, let’s go get our little runaway monkey.”

“Luna?” Isa sat up.

“Isa, please owh, you’re crushing my ribs.”

Isa jumped off of Flo and held her hand out for Florence to take. Florence took it and leaned into Isa’s awaiting lips.

“I’m” kiss “sorry” kiss “for” kiss “everything”. Isa kissed Florence once more before cupping her cheeks and looking into the glowing green eyes. “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Florence brushed a few stray hairs behind Isa’s ear and gave her a sad smile. “Come on.” She said quietly, tugging on Isa’s hand as she walked to the front door.

“Monkey?” Florence called out as she walked through the door of her mother’s house; her hand entwined with Isabella’s.

Evelyn appeared from the living room with a cup of tea in hand and a look of mixed emotions running through her mind. “Well, you’re up early.” She said, raising her eyebrow as she leaned against the wall.

Florence and Isa glanced at each other before looking back at Evelyn.

“Where’s Luna?” Florence asked.

“Still asleep…I see you two have made up.” She said, nodding towards their linked hands.

Neither Florence nor Isa knew what to say and quite frankly they were all feeling a little awkward.

“Isa why don’t you go wake Luna up.” Florence said, breaking the awkward tension. Isa nodded and reluctantly let go of Florence.

“She’s in Grace’s bed.” Evelyn said, struggling to look at her without showing her anger.

She knocked lightly on Grace’s door. “Luna? You awake sweetie?” Isa asked quietly as she opened the door. She looked to the bed to see a small lump with just eyes peeking out from under the covers. Isa broke into a grin when she saw her little girl there but Luna wasn’t quite as happy. She frowned up at her mother, looking scarily like her, and turned over; pulling the duvet over her head.

Isa’s grin faded. “Monkey, what’s wrong?” She asked softly, closing the door before walking over the sit on the bed. She reached her hand over to brush the stray bed-hairs from covering Luna’s face; but Luna shoved it away.

Isa’s heart sank at the thought that her own daughter was upset with her. Isa sighed and kicked her shoes off. She climbed further onto the bed and cuddled into Luna. Despite her daughter being only five years old she wasn’t that much smaller than her mother.

“Luna, please don’t be mad at me.” She whispered, but her daughter showed no reaction. She took a deep breath. “Luna, me and your mama argue sometimes. It happens. It doesn’t mean I don’t lover her or love you. We were just frustrated. Please don’t be mad at me honey.”

“You weren’t very nice mummy.” Luna mumbled, her voice muffled by the blanket. “You were being mad at mama but you should be mad at me.”

Isa frowned. “Monkey, you did nothing wrong.”

Luna finally turned over to face Isa. “I wanted a baby sister and you and mama tried but mama couldn’t do it and now you’re arguing and it’s all my fault because I wanted it.”

Isa had no other reaction than to hold her daughter tightly. She sighed, trying to fight back tears knowing that her daughter had seen enough of her being upset. “Luna, please listen to me. None of what happened was your fault. None of it. Even if you hadn’t of said you wanted a sibling we still probably would’ve tried at some point.” She explained, placing a kiss on the top of Luna’s head. “Mama Flo losing the baby had nothing to do with you Lu. It just happened. But I don’t know if we can try again, Monkey,”

Luna looked up at her mother, listening to her every word.

“It hurt mama last time and we don’t want it to hurt mama again.” Isa let her finger lightly trace the side of her daughters face, feeling grateful that throughout all the hurt her and Florence had been through, they still had Luna. “We love you, monkey.”

Luna gave a shy smile. “I know.” She said, rolling her eyes causing Isa to laugh.

“You’re too sassy.” Isa said. “Come on, up.” She rolled off the bed and held her hand out for Luna but she cowered back under the duvet.

“Just five more minutes mummy.”

Isa rolled her eyes, knowing how many times she’d heard that and how many times five minutes has turned into at least twenty. “Get up Luna.”

Luna pulled the duvet down just enough to see her eyes. “Make me.” She whispered.

Isa raised her eyebrow before jumping forwards and scooping up Luna as her daughter squealed. She threw her over her shoulder as she headed out of the room. “No mummy!” Luna giggled as Isa tickled her whilst walking down the stairs. “Mummmyyyyyy I c-can’t breathe.”

“Oh what a shame you won’t be able to sass me or mama anymore.” Isa quipped. She saw Florence watching them with a grin as she stood in the hallway with her mother.

Isa finally let Luna down so she was standing facing her. She gave her daughter a grin before nodding to Florence who was standing behind Luna. Luna turned round and her grin widened. “Mama!” She yelled in delight as she ran and jumped into Florence’s awaiting arms.

“Hey Monkey, I missed you.” Florence whispered before peppering Luna’s face with kisses.

“Ew Mama, stop it!” Luna giggled.

“Come on, let’s go home.” Isa smiled as she watched her two favourite girls. “Say bye to Grandma.”

“Bye-bye Grandma, see you soon.” She yelled, waving frantically and with a big grin.


End file.
